The Notebook The Freak and The Suicidal Orphan
by Kurotensaki13
Summary: So many ways to die. Ace is set up to commit suicide when he is suddenly stuck taking care of a rubber freak who wants to read his secret diary. Mondern AU (Cover done by Kara on pixiv, I have permission to use it)
1. A year left to kill myself

The Notebook The Freak and The Suicidal Orphan

**Yo. Before you begin, I assure you; this is _NOT_ in first person**

* * *

><p><span>1. A year left to kill myself<span>

Tell me. How often do you get to see a son of a world class criminal? Obviously, for normal people, there's like…like…1% chance of getting to meet one. Maybe less. I don't know. Anyways, I have. Yeah, since the day I was born. I live with him.

The name's Portgas. D. Ace. I am a 17 orphan. I live alone. You guessed it; _I_ am the son of the infamous terrorist, Gol. D. Roger. As far as I know, he got executed before I was even born. He didn't mean anything much to me, so I decided to inherit my mother's surname. She also passed away as soon as she gave birth to me, by the way. Once she was a goner, my Old Man, Monkey. D. Garp, brought me to his damn neighbor, Dadan, and she kinda acted as my guardian until I turned 14 and moved to the city.

And…that's about it. I am currently a senior in Grandline College. It's my last year, actually. I can't wait for school to end so I can kill myself.

You see, I've been trying to die since…God knows when. _If_ he even exists, that is. No offense to God believers. I'm an atheist so bear with me. I had all these people wanting to torture me the worst way possible since I was the Terror King's (that's my damn dad) son. I guess they wanted revenge for what he had done. In short, I was never wanted even once. Nobody loves me. I'm hated.

I tried to die. However, this _God_ would always interfere. Then one day, the Old Man found me trying to jump off a 20 story apartment. He, unfortunately, stopped me. Then he started giving me a heart to heart chat, saying not everyone in the world hates me. He came to a conclusion that I wait until I graduate high school. He told me to spend some time to look around and not search for best ways to suicide. He said…he wouldn't stop me from dying once I reach 18, the age of adulthood in this country.

One year left to decide whether I choose death or not. So far, I haven't changed my mind. I'll die. And I'm looking forward to it. Even though I still haven't found out the answer for my life long question.

Was I right to be born?

"…Okay. I give up," said Ace, closing the notebook he was given. He leaned back on his chair and twirled to face two of his friends, who were making themselves comfortable on the bed. _His _bed. .

"Oh, come on!" Thatch, the guy with the Elvis Presley hairdo, exclaimed. "Marco and I even went out to the mall to get that notebook for you! Do you have any idea how long it took us to choose the perfect design?" Ace simply sighed in return. Thatch could be so…_over reactive_ sometimes.

"Thatch. This thing," he held up the notebook, "is just black. Nothing special."

"Well, it only took us 2 minutes, yoi," Marco, pineapple hairdo this time, added. Ace gave Thatch the look.

"Thatch. He says it took you guys two minutes."

"Maaaaarrrcccoooo! You're not supposed to say that!" wailed Thatch.

"Whatever, yoi." He ignored Thatch's glare.

"Why did you guys buy this thing anyway? I never said I needed a journal," Ace asked. Really, he was 17 for damn sake! No time for 'Dear Diary' or 'Dear Journal' stuff.

"You got a year left! It has become my duty to stop you from becoming even more suicidal!" his friend proudly puffed out his chest.

Ace couldn't help but smile at the declaration. The three had been closest friends since they met in their freshmen year. It didn't take long for the two to discover his family background and his wish. He was surprised when they didn't react as most people do. In fact, Marco had just shrugged it off whilst Thatch went all excited and happy. It was really nice to have someone who saw him as a same human being, and not some monster or Voodoo doll. Ace felt happy as Thatch continued to blabber on about being his angle and some other nonsense.

"Well…thanks," he mumbled. His two friends returned a grin.

"If so, you might as well use it," said Marco.

"Yeah! You've already started on it!" agreed the other.

"And don't forget the 'Dear Diary' part." Ace cringed at the sound of 'Dear Diary'. He sent disgusted expressions at the yoi-guy.

"Hell, you serious, Marco? Fuck no!" Writing a freak'n journal was bad enough. Unfortunately, Marco was unaffected.

"Or you could give a name for it, yoi,"

"Stop right there, Mr. Pineapple!"

"Why not 'Kitty'?" piped in Thatch, suppressing a laugh.

"NO! Who do you think I am? Anne Frank?"

"Ace Frank, yoi," Marco could be worse than Thatch sometimes. Ace growled as Thatch rolled around the bed, laughing. He leaped onto the two, commencing a play fight.

"Yoi-Guy! Thatch! I really hate you!"

"Ace, what are you doing, yoi? Get off!"

"Hey! Why am I just 'Thatch'?"

The three continued to wrestle on the bed, making an entire mess out of the sheets and covers, until…

Ding Dong~

…the doorbell rang. The teens froze. Marco and Thatch exchanged glances then at Ace.

"We thought you didn't get visitors other than us?" yelled Thatch.

"Yeah, aren't you a loner without us, yoi?"

"Shut it," Ace gave a venomous warning before peeking out the window. He looked down and saw…

"Shit. It's the Old Man!"

"You mean Garp?" questioned Marco. He had only heard stories about him and not for real. Thatch, on the other hand, gleamed.

"Garp?! The Hero?! You have _got_ to introduce me to him, Ace! I mean, he's famous! Almost like a celebrity! Oh, Ace, what are friends for?" Ace simply dragged the two down the stairs and pushed them out the backdoor.

"No, Ace! I wanna meet him!" begged Thatch.

"No, Thatch. That's final." He watched Thatch make his puppy dog eyes, which made both him and Marco sigh. Marco grabbed tightly onto Thatch's arm.

"I guess I'll see you on Monday, yoi," he said, backing away.

"Yeah, see you at school!" Ace quickly closed the door, ignoring Thatch's screams of agony. He sprinted towards the front door and received it. He was surprised when he saw not only his grandpa's big build, but a younger boy, even younger than him, standing alongside with an enormous suitcase.

"Um…Hey, Old Man," he greeted uncertainly, still eyeing the boy who had a scar under his left eye.

"Took you too long!" Grap pushed his way into the house, and made his way to the sofa.

"Oi! You can't just barge into other people's houses, you know!" He was bewildered when the boy followed Garp's actions without even saying anything. Ace reached for the boy's straw hat, stopping him from going any further.

"Hey! Who are you!" he demanded. The boy turned around and flashed a huge smile which made Ace let go of his hat.

"I'm Luffy! Nice to meet you!" The boy went on his way, leaving Ace dumbfounded. Ace shook his head, closed the door, and then grabbed a seat as well. He glared at the two intruders.

"Who's he?"

"I already told you! I'm Luffy!" Ace sent a death glare.

"I didn't ask you, damn kid."

"Hey! You're not much older, you know!" retorted Luffy.

"Huh? You trying to pick a fight with me?"

"Hell yeah! Bring it on!"

Bonk.

They received their very own 'Fist of Love'.

"Don't start fighting as soon as you meet, you damn brats!"

"Damn you, Shitty Old Man!" yelled Ace as he clutched his head. "He started it!"

"I don't care! You two better get along because you will be living here _together_ from this day on!"

Ace blinked. Wait. Come again? He must have heard it wrong. Garp grinned and went on.

"Ace! This is Monkey. D. Luffy! He's 14! Luffy, this is Ace. He's 3 years older than you! You two will be staying together for the year!" he declared. Ace, this time, was certain of what he had just heard.

"Hey! What the fuck do you mean, _live together_?! This is _my_ house, you know?!"

"And who pays for your house? Hmm?" Garp's words made Ace gap like a fish. As much as he hated to admit, the place was pretty much Garp's as he was the one to pay for all the fees. It wasn't like he didn't want to earn money for himself; it was just against the stupid country laws. Seeing Ace's head drop in defeat, the Evil Old Man started heading back towards the exit.

"I've gotta head over to work now. I'm already late! Anyway, Luffy will go to your school as a transfer student. Hope you get along~ I'll stop by some time to check up. And lastly, mind your language." Ace heard the door slam behind him, followed by the sound of car engine.. Ace tightened his fists in sheer rage.

"Shitty Old Man!" He started throwing and kicking cushions in order to let off the steam. His cushion killing game was interrupted by a loud crash upstairs. Due to his rage, he had forgotten about Luffy.

"Crap!" Ace dashed upstairs. When he reached his room, he was face to face with Luffy desperately trying to reattach his newly crushed PS3 controllers and cracked game CDs. Ace finally exploded.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAVE YOU DONE?! MY GAMES! YOU DESTROYED THEM!" he screamed. Luffy gave him a semi apologetic smile.

"Sorry!"

"SORRY MY ASS! They were out of reach in the first place! How the hell did you break them?!"

"I stretched, of course."

"You what?!"

"Stretched. See?" Luffy pulled his cheek. Ace stared in a mental breakdown as the cheek stretched like rubber.

"Wha…How…?"

"I'm a freak," announced Luffy. "I'm a mutant. I was able to stretch since I was born."

"So…so you're made out of rubber?" Ace asked shakily. He had only seen people like that in TV or books! He couldn't help but feel slight sympathy.

"Yup! I don't really care, though! Sorry about your games again. So where's my room? I'll leave it to you to clean up!" Ace's sympathy for the younger teen melted away like ice cream under the scorching sun of the Sahara Desert.

"You'll pay for that!" Too bad, he wasn't listening.

"Ooh~ What's this?" asked Luffy as he leaned over a black notebook. _Th_e notebook. His personal journal or diary, whatever you call it.

"Don't. You. Dare," Ace snarled. The threat backfired as Luffy's eyes glinted mischievously.

"Oh~? Could this be…your personal diary?"

"No." Ace took a step forward, only for Luffy to take a step backwards.

"Then can I open it?"

"No!"

"So it _is_ something private!" Ace decided he had enough. He couldn't think straight due to too many sudden things entering his brain in mere 10 minutes or so. He left his body to do the work. He launched himself at Luffy.

"Give it back!"

As he and Luffy ran around the house 'playing' tag, Ace found himself something to write in his cursed notebook:

I wanna die.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope that was okayyyy. Feel free to give me your criticism and stuff!<strong>


	2. Fuck He is officially my brother

The Notebook The Freak and The Suicidal Orphan

**Heeeeeyyy. Long time no see! Sorry aout that. Had exams. It's finally over, though! So I guess uploads will be faster. No promises, though :P**

**As for my other One Piece fic readers, I'm going to upload tonight...I think.**

* * *

><p><span>2. Fuck. Now he's officially my brother.<span>

Dear Diary! It's me, Luffy! I really had a big day today! I have left Dadan and the others. I have moved near the city! Yay!

Guess what?! I ended up living with this guy named Ace. He's a really rude and angry looking guy. He doesn't seem to like me at all. I didn't do anything, though. It's really mean. Anyways, I also ended up breaking his PS3 controllers and CDs. I just wanted to have a look at them and he got so angry! So mean.

Apparently, I'm gonna go to Ace's school! That's kinda nice. I hope there are interesting guys there. My old school was seriously boring. Everyone got so frightened when they realized I can stretch. Speaking of that, I ended up telling Ace about my gum gum powers! I know, I know~ It's not really a special 'power' but I just like to call it that way. Sounds way cooler! Gum gum! Ace seemed a little surprised. Well, I guess he's never seen anything like me. I'm a rare specie, you know! Lolz!

Oh! And one more thing! I think he keeps a diary as well! When I was in his room, there was this black notebook on his table. It was kinda similar to mine. Except that mine's red. When I tried to look at it, he panicked and all! So I am certain that it was his private diary. I'm so gonna try to find it. Wonder how much he's written on it? Hopes there's also something about me…

Anyways, since it's only us two know, I'm gonna be nice and be friends with Ace! I'm really excited now! That diary of his, too! I shall be the first one to look at it!

* * *

><p>"Aaaaaacccceeee~! Wake up!"<p>

"Mm….So heavy…" Ace opened his eyes and…"What. The. Fuck." The first thing he saw was not the celling but Luffy's happy eyes only inches away from his own.

"Rise and shine!" beamed Luffy. Ace's face immediately scrunched up. He reached behind and grabbed his pillow.

"Get the fuck off me!" he jammed the pillow straight into his 'attacker'.

"Umph!" Luffy dropped off, "What was that for?!" he yelled.

"What the hell were you doing?!" Ace shouted back, pushing himself up.

"Waking you up?"

"Do you even know what time it is?!"

"6.30 am?" Luffy answered innocently. Ace let his torso drop onto the soft bed once more. He moaned.

"It's freak'n Sunday…Give me a break…"

"I'm hungry."

"Can't you make your own meal?!"snapped Ace, extremely annoyed that his sleep had been interrupted.

"No, not really."

"What can you do?"

"I can eat."

Damn. He's the real deal.

* * *

><p>Dear…dear…dear…Shit. Why am I even continuing this? This is soooo lame. Why do I need a 'Dear Diary'? I guess some people have weird tastes (unlike me) and that includes Marco. Pineapples were never my favorite fruit anyway. They taste funny. Like Marco.<p>

Since my last entry, I've been cooking meals for two. This _Luffy_ eats _a lot_. He might even surpass me. What a shameless free loader. Well…it's not like I pay for the ingredients but…still.

As for Luffy, he is annoying, idiotic, annoying, annoying, stupid, annoying, rubbery, a pain in the ass and lastly, annoying. That kid can't stay still for even a minute! He bothers me 24/7. This damn notebook was almost read by him! He's still trying, so I'm going to have to hide this thing in a different place every night. Yeah, it's only been- what, 37 hours?- since our first encounter and I've already figured what type of guy he is. Doesn't take a genius. I doubt there's anything else to know about him other than he's a dumbass.

Oh yeah, I noticed how he carries his straw hat around with him everywhere he goes. Does he even wash that thing? It's due to stink sooner or later. How do you wash them anyway? Great. Now I got something else to Google search other than 100 awesome ways to die. Speaking of that, I have made little progress on deciding how I'll die. There are just too many ways to choose from, you know? From poisoning to blood loss. There were some pretty strange ways of dying as well. Like in this village somewhere in the mountains, they tie themselves to a rock and let the birds devour their body whole. Apparently, it's got something to do with their religion. So I guess that's out of the question.

It is currently 1 o'clock am, Monday. The pest is fast asleep, thankfully. I just can't stand him. Curse the O Great _Hero_ Garp for bringing him. 'Hero' my ass. I don't get why Thatch wants to meet him so badly. Maybe it's because he hasn't met him in person yet. Jeez, I bet he'll be asking annoying questions at school. I'm still not sure whether I should tell them about Luffy. Thatch and Luffy …no. That's not happening. Worst combination _ever_.

Man…I don't wanna go to school…

* * *

><p>Shit. Shit. Shit. He was late, all because of the dumb freak. Now Ace's Home Group teacher, who extremely disliked lateness, was sure to kill him.<p>

"Acccceee! Wait up a bit!" yelled Luffy from a few meters behind Ace. That kid really didn't know how to read someone's mood.

"Shut the fuck up! If it weren't for you, we wouldn't be running!" Swearing was not an option. Then again, it didn't really have any effect to stop the whining.

"What? Why is it my fault?"

"What kind of idiot jumps into a lake to eat the ducks when he can't swim? Thanks to you, we're both late _and_ soaking wet!"

So here's what happened. Ace, not wanting to be late (his teacher was scary), left the house a little early along with Luffy. On the way to school, they passed a lake with several ducks swimming in it. Luffy got hungry despite eating breakfast and flung himself towards the middle of the lake. He missed them all, of course, and fell straight into the water. It took Ace a few seconds of waiting to realize the pest couldn't swim. Then…yeah. You get the story.

"I hate being wet," spat Ace.

"So do I."

"You shut it."

Unfortunately, they did end up getting late. When they entered the school gates, the area was dead silent due to everyone in class. Ace cursed. Getting detention or doing extra cleaning for being late was not his forte. Luffy, on the other hand, was oblivious to the situation he was in.

"This is a big school! I like it!" he declared, walking around, not knowing where to head off to. Ace whipped around and sent the other a death glare. A real death glare.

"You're late for your first day of school."

"So?"

"…Fuck." Were they even speaking the same language in the first place? He wasn't quite sure. He pointed to the direction of the school office.

"The school office's over there. Now fuck off."

"Okay!"

Ace couldn't help but stare at his freeloader running off without another word. Like, how can someone answer so…so…happily like that when he was told to fuck off? That's just…retarded.

"What a freak…" Ace muttered before sprinting towards his classroom.

Ace mentally cursed when he saw class had already started. It was English with his home group teacher, Mr Whitebeard who was currently busily writing stuff on the board. Yeah, his home group teacher was also one of few people he actually liked. Unlike his enormous build and overwhelming aura, he was a man with a warm heart. Apparently, he was good(?) friends with the Terror King, so that was kinda surprising for Ace. It was shocking to know how his dad actually had _a friend_ in the first place. Well…that's kind of off the topic, though.

Ace tired to sneak in. _Tried to._

"Well, well~ Ace. What makes you so late?"

Damn him. Ace could never go unnoticed by Whitebeard. No one could. Not when the big man had a sixth sense.

"Um,,,I can explain, Pops." One more thing, he wanted every one of his students to call him Pops.

"No need," he said, still not taking his eyes off the board, "I'm guessing you wanted to have a morning swim in your uniform. That's completely normal so no worries."

Ace sent glares at every single student who giggled, including his two closest friends. What, does the giant have another eye on his back or something?

"No, that's not really the case. There was this kid drowning in the lake so I-"

"Oh~so little Ace simply wanted to be the hero of the day~ How sweet~!" cut in Thatch. Riiiight. That calls for double suicide. He'll be sure to take his so what called 'friend' with him when he dies.

"No, not really, but I just couldn't let him die or anything so…" He watched Whitebeard finally turn around and face him. Really, that moustache. It's amazing.

"I see. Then the next question," said Whitebeard, "I heard you have a new brother."

"You have a brother?" called out Thatch. Marco was silently giving him surprised glances.

"Um…no?" Now what was that about?

"I heard from your grandfather that your brother is starting school from today." Ace felt a shiver go down his spine. No…no…no! He couldn't mean Luffy.

"Oh, no. Pops! He's just a freeloader! Not my brother!"

"Since Garp asked me to keep an eye on him, I shall comply with his wishes. Marco?" he called out.

"Yeah?"

"Ace's little brother is in Mr. Jinbei's class. Drop in to say hi sometime."

"Sure thing," Marco answered coolly. Beside him, Thatch was literally bouncing up and down in excitement.

"I'll join!"

"Why not," said Whitebeard with a rather triumphant yet evil grin. Ace felt dread.

Ah…he should have known better not to be late for his teacher's class.

* * *

><p>Dear Diary. I'm baaaaack! Did you miss me? Hope you did!<p>

Sooooo, I had my first day of school. I ended up pissing Ace off because I jumped into a random lake to catch some ducks. Man, they were quick! Ace came to save me from drowning, though. I bet he's pretty nice, even though he doesn't show it.

We ended up late. Ace yelled at me. Oh well. My Home Group teacher was named…uh…Jinbi? Can't remember it. That's not the point, though. He was bbiiiggg! Like 3 meters or something! I wonder if I'll be able to grow that tall.

My classmates were pretty funny! There was this guy named Zoro. He's real serious. And he had three swords with him. Now that's cool! There was Nami, who was nice to me at first but suddenly became hostile. Dunno what her problem is. Usopp was hilarious! He kept on making jokes and lies. Sanji had a weird eyebrow and kept on arguing with Zoro. They ended up fighting but this teacher named Mihawk. I think he was the math teacher or something. He was scary.

I also met Ace's two friends, Thatch and Marco! They had really weird hairstyles! Thatch seemed extremely easy going and Marco looked pretty tired. But I liked both of them! Too bad a really angry Ace dragged them away. They left so quickly, I didn't even have a chance to say hi to Ace.

It's getting late, so better sleep now. No progress with the Ace's Diary Search! But I'm not gonna give up!... I heard Ace murmuring something about hanging himself in the bathroom a few hours ago. I might have misheard but...I don't know. I hope he didn't really mean it. We live together, but I hardly know anything about him! It's pretty depressing.

…After all, I don't want to be alone again.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay. I think it has too many breaks but if I get rid of them it would be confusing so I'm done. Yay. Review plz :)<strong>


End file.
